The present invention improves the type of conveyor disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,760, granted Mar. 13, 1979, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,587, granted Jan. 22, 1980, both to Olaf A. Hallstrom.
The above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,587 purports to provide a plastic slide bearing construction which will allow the floor members of the conveyor to be snapped into place from above. However, in order for this to be possible, the plastic material used for side portions of the bearing must be capable of being compressed in size. A principal object of the present invention is to provide a manner of constructing the bearing so that the floor members can be easily and quickly snapped into place without it being necessary for any material to actually compress in size.